


In His Boots

by Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a life and dead situation for young and green ensign Harry Kim</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major_Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Major_Ryan).



The Commander pulled Ensign Kim aside just as he was about to continue. “Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Kim?” Chakotay wave his hand towards the ready room door.  
Harry took a deep breath, beads of sweat glistened on his forehead, a vein throbbed over his left eye, and he now felt the beginnings of a massive headache.

Chakotay looked at Harry’s distraught demeanour and felt sorry for him. He certainly wouldn’t want to be in his boots right now. He knew far too well how difficult was dealing with the Captain when she was in the midst of a Janeway—sized fit of wrath. He had grown a thick skin against it and could handle her. However, poor Harry Kim wasn’t prepared for what was going to happen. Yes, Chakotay wouldn’t want to be in Harry’s boots right now.

Harry looked at Chakotay’s face. His pitiful expression wasn’t encouraging at all. He knew he was screwed, that the Captain at best would space him, feared he would end up cleaning the hull with his tooth brush until voyager shined. He knew he had to face the music for he and he alone was responsible. As a Starfleet officer Harry knew he had to endure whatever punishment was intended for him. He sighed, took a couple deep breaths and looked at the second in command’s face once more. “I’m ready Commander”  
Chakotay couldn’t help but think of a lamb headed to the slaughter house and felt touched by Harry’s bravery. He had grown so much this past 6 years; and as first officer Chakotay was very proud of this young man. He was not only his subordinate; he was also a friend and family. He gently squeezed his shoulder to provide Harry some encouragement as he nodded towards the door.

Harry hesitated for a second, and Chakotay took a step forward and pressed the chime to request entry. 

A hard “Come in.” was heard from inside the room. 

Both men gulped, steeled themselves, and walked in as the sliding door swhooshed open.

“Commander!, did you found the person responsible for this?” the Captain asked icily.

Chakotay saw under her cool façade that she was fuming. He grimaced and both men stood at parade rest in front of their commanding officer’s desk. 

Captain Janeway was reading a PADD and did not make eye contact with any of them. Chakotay looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye and noticed that he was sweating even more than before. For a moment he thought Harry would pass out and hoped he wouldn’t. Chakotay definitely didn’t want to be in Harry’s boots right now. 

He cleared his throat and stepped toward her desk. With a monotone and business like voice he began, “Captain, Ensign Kim has something to say.” He then returned to his former position. 

Slowly, Kathryn lifted her eyes from the PADD she was reading; her grip on the device so strong that her knuckles were white. She eyed the poor young man in front of her. “What is it ensign?” she asked with a strained voice that cut through Harry with the fire in her eyes.

Harry gulped again and took a step forward. The room began to spin. He felt overwhelmingly dizzy. His heart was pounding so hard that his ears ached at the constant drumming blood, his palms were wet with sweat. He thought the environmental controls must have been failing because it was too hot in that room. He heard the Captain ask him again when all of the sudden he couldn’t breathe anymore and all went black.

Kathryn and Chakotay watched with both shock and amusement as Harry’s body hit the floor in almost slow motion. 

Kathryn walk around her desk and both she and Chakotay knelt at Harry’s side. After they checked his vitals she rolled her eyes and tapped her combadge and to make an emergency call to the EMH.

The blue shimmer of the transporter told them that the doctor had arrived. The hologram looked at the scene before him. The two most seniors officers on the ship were kneeling at the side of yet another victim of the Captain’s wrath. 

He opened his medikit, took a tricorder and scanned Harry’s limp, unconscious body. He made some disapproving noises and frowned at the command team, “I wish Captain, you would avoid making our crewmen pass out. If they happen to drink the last cup of coffee left on the whole ship is not their fault!”

Kathryn gritted her teeth and glared at the hologram. “They should have known better doctor” she answered, stretching the word doctor. She then looked at Chakotay “Especially with the replicators offline, right Commander?” she said stretching his rank as well.

Chakotay rolled his eyes and regretted it immediately. Then as quickly as he could, he ducked to avoid a PADD thrown in his direction and aimed to kill.

Fin


End file.
